


Sheer Midnight

by chocolate_velvet



Series: Notturno [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Blow Job, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Father/Son, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Molestation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, boy in lingerie, dubious consent underage sex, genital rings, rough, urethra plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny wanted Levi to try a set of lingerie wear. But, the baby-doll and sheer milky stockings were not the only items Levi had to wear.</p><p>This fic is the sequel of "Secret the Night Kept"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheer Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Floodle. I'm sorry it takes so long to complete. I was experimenting too much on the kink. I was writing several drafts and finally settled with this one. It was really fun to write this. Only one regret though, I did not think of Levi working for a Lingerie Bar when I began writing. The idea only came across to me when I finalised this fic. I really want to write it.

The stockings were soft and smooth. It looked as if it was almost transparent. The color was black and more revealing than covering. Levi was intrigued.He first found a pair of stoking when he roamed at Kenny's bedroom, a habit he slowly got addicted to. 

It began just a few days ago. He woke up with lingering salty taste in his mouth. He was laying on Kenny's bed and naked below the waist. His childish cock was exhausted and raw, a rag was covering the tip to gather the cum from spilling into the sheet.

As his mind dazed in delicious delirium, an object caught his attention, a pair of sheer black nylon stockings. Gingerly, he reached the object and examined it. His carnal desire sparked renewed. He quickly rubbed his cock clean with the rag and wipe the sweat off his lower body.

Carefully, he put the stocking on. It was a perfect fit. They molded his legs perfectly. It was a perfect outfit. He stopped and looked at himself at the mirror. His swelling was protruding. The more he looked at himself, the more swelling he got. The tip began oozing milky liquid. Levi felt the old feeling of familiar urgent need. 

He took off his shirt and began walking around the room wearing only the stockings.

 ***

Kenny laid down the items one by one on the bed; the pair of milky white stockings, a matching lace gathers, and a pair of fluffy slippers. Kenny did not bother to tell how he obtained such luxurious items. Levi eyed each of them hungrily. His hand was reaching and feeling the softness of each item. He imagined himself on them. He was aware that Kenny's eyes were leering at his nakedness. His mind was weaving wild imagination. He was ready to put the outfit on when he felt a sting on his bottom. He gasped as another blow came.

“So eager,” Kenny sneered, “You need to put this first.” 

Levi eyes widened as he saw the item on Kenny's hand, a butt-plug. It was bigger than the usual Kenny used on him. It was not long at all, but its thickest point was nearly as thick as his wrist. Though the butt-plug looked as if it had been lubed throughly, Levi saw them with a sense of trepidation. Kenny was getting impatient.

“Look Son! I'm not going to wait all day.” he barked impatiently, “Either you put this on or I put it inside you. You know I neither gentle nor patient.”

Color drained from Levi's face.  He did not make any move. His reluctance annoyed Kenny so much. Kenny grabbed him by the head and pinned him against the mirror.  He pushed his finger roughly inside Levi's hole. It disappeared into the small cheeks all the way in one fluid motion.

Levi gasped then moaned as Kenny pumped his hole forcefully. Kenny  added another finger and began to fingering him hard. He twisted his fingers at they went in and out, rubbing the sensitive hole.  Levi felt his cock was thudding and his head was swimming as Kenny's finger rubbed hard into his prostate. Levi yelped. His body was not ready. He felt Kenny's hot breath on his ear.

“Look, son! I'll put my arm inside you unless you put that butt-plug inside. Do you understand?!” he threatened.

Levi nodded and Kenny released his grip and gave Levi the butt-plug and a bottle of oil. He put a wooden stool in front of the mirror.

“Do it here,” he ordered, “I want you to watch yourself.”

Levi sat on the chair and spread his legs wide. His orifice was exposed. It was raw from the previous fingering. Kenny inhaled deeply at the sight. Levi began loosening himself, working with oiled finger one by one until he could fit his four fingers inside. Then, he poured more oil on the butt-plug and began pushing it inside. But, he only managed to get a quarter of it.

“Do I have to do it myself?!” Kenny barked.

Levi stood, finger holding the plug. He had positioned himself, the end of plug on the stool. He was going to sit on the plug and let gravity to do the rest. But, he knew it would be more painful. Kenny watched Levi trembling.

Kenny was impatient man. He spared less patient to Levi. He grabbed his son and pulled the plug out the tight hole, ignoring Levi’s yelp in pain. He put the stool.

“Sit on it!” he ordered.

Levi put his legs on either side of the stool and lined his hole up with the toy and slowly lowered himself. He reached down and grabbed the base with his right hand as he continued pushing himself, contacting the tip with his hole. The first inch and a half went quickly, and the next inch felt incredible. The smooth plug was stretching his hole, which felt amazing, but only to a certain point. He was down about as far as it felt comfortable, when he reached up with his index finger of his right hand to feel how much was left. It was only about an inch, but he began to fear the pain he was going to have. He took a deep breath and pushed hard with his ass muscles, and lifted the weight of his body off his feet, causing him to crash down on the plug, impaling himself. Levi’s penis shot of milky liquid to the mirror. Tears streamed on his face as the waves of pain seared from his bottom to his whole body. Levi sat there for several minutes before the pain finally began to subside.

Kenny licked his lips in delight. The delicious pleasure in front of his eyes worked its magic on his groin. He beckoned to Levi to come near. Levi was staggering as he got of the chair and walked toward him, the plug moved inside him. 

Kenny sneered and told Levi to turn around. He squeezed Levi’s cheeks, pulled and parted them apart. The wide base served its purpose, making the cheeks perking in delicious lewdness. 

Then, he showed two metallic ring and a tiny plug.

Kenny put one metallic ring at the base of Levi’s cock and another ring on the base of his balls. He took Levi’s penis and wiped the dripping pre-cum. Carefully, he inserted the plug inside. He snickered as he heard Levi yelped.

“Here,” he leered, “So you won’t cum without my permission. Now, get dressed. 

Levi reached for the pair of stockings, put them on, and fastened the gather belt. Just when he was about to put the baby-doll cami, Kenny was pinching his nipples, squeezing and pulling until they perk like flower buds against the soft fabric. Then, Kenny helped him putting on the lace thongs. They were too tight and felt more like a chastity belt than a pair of panties, the back disappeared into Levi’s cheeks. Finally were the stockings with each one up to mid-thigh. Levi felt the sensual tingling feelings on his legs as the material clung to him was so erotic. Levi looked into the mirror. He looked ravishing.

 Kenny’s hands lightly trailing all over him, teasing. Levi’s breath was getting hoarse. 

Kenny forced him to his knees and pushed the semi-erect cock in his face.

"Suck it!"

Levi grabbed and took the head of the cock into his mouth, but didn't pull the foreskin back. He started tonguing the piss slit and massaging the balls and the cock started growing. He pulled back the foreskin and licked the underside of the cock slowly.

“You like cock, heh?” he mocked. Levi hummed on Kenny’s cock head appreciatively as it grew in his mouth. He licked the underside of the cock again, feeling the hard meat swell. The cock had grown to about 8 inches in size, the cock head thick and bulging. Kenny grabbed his cock and rested the heavy rod on Levi’s face. The smell of the aching cock filled the room.

Levi took it into his mouth and tasted the glans, it was salty but slightly bitter. He sucked as he listened to Kenny moaned and groaned. Kenny started bobbing Levi’s head up and down on his thick rod. He grabbed the back of Levi’s head, forcing his now even thicker cock down the tight throat, the head grazing the roof of Levi’s mouth. Levi felt his cock was growing stiff.

Kenny pushed harder as saliva built up on his thick meat. Levi started choking on his massive tool. When Levi felt the cock started to twitch, Kenny pulled his cock from his throat. Levi took this chance to catch his breath.

"Enjoy that did you slut!?

Kenny’s eyes leered toward Levi’s croch. The thongs were too small to contain the childish penis. It had grown at least twice its size, protruding and begging for attention. His eyes travelled toward the chest. The nipples were ripe and erect. He sneered.

He grabbed the back of Levi’s neck. Kenny violently slammed the head down into the bed. He grabbed Levi’s leg and pull it straight out, then pulled it out wide. Levi was lying flat with his face down on the bed, his legs spread wide open on either side of the bed.

“Don’t move.” Kenny chuckled.

Levi felt the bed shift as Kenny made his way between spread legs. He massaged Levi’s bottoms. playfully, he pulled the string of the thongs to the side. He heard Levi’s whimpering voice and took at as encouragement. He grabbed the plug and began rotating it in circles, teasing roughly.

The plug was touching places that it hadn't touched before. Kenny ignored Levi’s suppressed moans as he grasped the base and began to pull. The plug had been inside for quite awhile at this point, and was not releasing it easily. Levi gasped as his bottom was getting pulled off of his body.

When it was removed, Levi was trembling from the pain. But, before his body could adjust, Kenny began to push it back against his hole. He was applying a lot of pressure, and it was just inevitable. It pushed back inside with a pop.

As soon as it was in, he again started to pull it out. He continued to push it in, and remove it for several minutes. Levi was squirming and writhing from the onslaught. By the time Kenny pulled the plug out, there wasn't any pain, but definitely a dull ache all around loosening orifice.

Kenny licked his lips upon the sight in front of him. He began to stroke his enormous cock. Levi was whimpering softly as he roughly rubbing on Levi’s soft bottoms. Levi felt two big hands pulling his cheeks far apart and then a large amount of warm oil dropping directly on his hole. Accepting his fate, Levi quickly allowed his hole to open, as the oil slithering inside him. Kenny rough hands were massaging his bottom, occasionally, the fingers slipped inside his orifice, loosening the hole further. Soft and childish grunt came out from Levi’s lips. He rocked his hips, trying to match Kenny’ fisting.

Kenny bent over and whispered to his ear, “You are taking my whole fist inside you and you’re still eager?”

Kenny quickly pulled out his fist. The hole was gaping and oozing heat and urgent needs. Levi moaned from the sudden emptiness. His growing member was trapped between his own body and the bed, swollen from suppressed need.

He found pangs of pleasure when Kenny slammed his member inside him, hard and quick. Levi was trembling. The suddenness, the size, and the heat were pushed inside him. Without waiting his body to adjust, Kenny began to move. It was slow and rhythmic first then it grew rougher and more urgent.

The room was filled the scent of sex and guttural grunts. Heat was pooling on his groin but Levi could not do anything about it. Kenny’s rings and piss-slit plug prevent him from leaking a single drop. Levi was trying to match Kenny erratic rhythm but found the his efforts were nothing for the adult vigor.

Kenny rammed hard and stars exploded in Levi’s head. He has ploughed into Levi so violently that he lifted Levi off the ground. He slid one hand around the waist and the other on the back, holding Levi in place as he began to thrust harder. He let Kenny to take control over his body.

Kenny noticed the lack of response. He slapped Levi’s face.

“It hurt. It hurt so bad. I wanna cum.” Levi replied.

Kenny did not answered. He only smirked and renewed his vigor. Levi squealed over and over again as Kenny burying himself inside deeper and slapping his hips up against Levi’s bottom. Every thrust jolted him forward and felt like his body was being split in two.

Deeper and deeper, harder and harder he went, grunting and groaning with each thrust as Levi’s eyes watered and his bottom screamed for more. Kenny pushed him down further into the bed and gripped the hips with both hands, slamming his waist into Levi’s bottom over and over as his massive cock split his son in two and made him beg for more. Levi knees were weak and his bottom were raw the body slamming into it but Kenny kept fucking him harder. Levi was screaming out as Kenny used his body to satisfy his carnal needs.

"Good boy" he muttered down.

"Oh god, you're such a good boy" he exclaimed loudly as he dumped his seed inside.

When there was nothing left, Kenny removed those rings, Levi cried out. He was in a deep urge to cum but nothing coming out from him. He was writhing and moaning in desperation. His balls swelled with their fullness but even a hint of erection was impossible. Kenny was watching for a good few minutes until Levi’s thrashing and cries grew more desperate, he decided to help.

He seated Levi on his lap, legs spread wide and hips were secured by his strong hand. Levi was still moaning when Kenny inserted his finger. Slowly he began to massage Levi’s prostate and squeezing his balls. Levi began leaking. It was small drip of stream then cum ran profusely.

“Yes, let it out, son. Don’t hold back.”

When Kenny released Levi, he dropped into bed on his back. His legs were still wide open, he was unable to close them until some time. He was still squirting a few more drops. Kenny smeared those droplets on Levi’s body. His stockings were loosened to his ankle, his cami was rolled up to his neck and his thongs were ruined. His hole was gaping and hot. Kenny’s cum was still seeping. His childish nipples were bulging and raw in anger need for attention. Kenny knew that with the loosened slick hole and raw nipples he could start another round. It would be more pleasurable. But Kenny rather let them be. Leaving things unfinished would create need in the future.


End file.
